nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Biennale de Venise 2017
La 57e Biennale de Venise se tient du 10 mai au 27 novembre 2017. Sous-titrée Viva Arte Viva, elle est organisée sous la direction de Paolo Baratta par la commissaire Christine Macel. L'exposition officielle comporte 86 pavillons nationaux. 3 pays participent pour la première fois Antigua et Barbade, Kiribati, et Nigeria. 120 artistes ont été retenus à titre individuel. 23 évènements collatéraux sont présents. Propos La Française Christine Macel, commissaire générale est conservatrice en chef au Centre Pompidou, elle a conçu un parcours de quelque 800 œuvres, dont une cinquantaine de productions nouvelles. Elle déclare: « Viva Arte Viva », c’est comme une chanson, un mantra, une déclaration d’amour aux artistes qui guident ma vie depuis longtemps. Quand on voit ce qui se passe dans le monde, ces voix régressives qui s’élèvent, ces incertitudes, cela confirme que l’art est plus que jamais le lieu où trouver des ressources pour résister et combattre le danger de l’individualisme, du repli sur soi. C’est un « oui » à la vie ; un « oui, mais ». '' ''L’artiste, comme le chaman, est doté d’une vision intérieure très singulière. Le rituel a toujours existé dans l’art, mais il a été mis de côté par la modernité, à quelques exceptions près, comme Brancusi, qui jouait beaucoup là-dessus, ou Beuys, pour qui l’art gardait une dimension sacrée. La jeune génération d’artistes n’a aucune réticence à l’égard des pratiques, qu’on peut qualifier de « peu raisonnables », de l’art comme guérison symbolique. La question du temps me passionne car elle est au croisement de la philosophie, de la science, de l’art. J’insiste, à Venise, pour rappeler que, parfois, le temps de l’art est celui de l’inaction. Les artistes vivent dans une oisiveté productive, un vagabondage mental, un état de « non-vigilance », comme le dit le plasticien Fabrice Hyber. En cette époque où nous consommons toujours plus le présent, ils nous rappellent l’importance de ce que les Romains appelaient l’otium, l’oisiveté, en opposition au negotium, les affaires publiques. Palmarès * Lion d'or du meilleure pavillon : Allemagne , artiste Anne Imhof , commissaire Susanne Pfeffer * Mention spéciale : pavillon du Brésil, Cinthia Marcelle * Lion d’or du meilleur artiste : Franz Erhard Walther (Allemagne) * Lion d’argent : Hassan Khan (Égypte) * Mentions spéciales : (États-Unis) et (Kosovo) Pavillon nationaux (sélection) Giardini * Allemagne , Anne Imhof * Australie, My Horizon Tracey Moffatt * Autriche , Brigitte Kowanz , Erwin Wurm, commissaire : Christa Steinle * Brésil , Cinthia Marcelle * Corée , '' The Stone and the Mountain''; commissaire: Lee DaeHyung; Artistes: Cody Choi, Lee Wan * Égypte, The Mountain, vidéos, Moataz Mohamed Nasr Eldin * Espagne , ¡Únete! Join Us!, Jordi Colomer * France, Xavier Veilhan, Studio Venezia * Grande-Bretagne, Folly , Phyllida Barlow * Grèce , Laboratory of Dilemmas, commissaire : Orestis Andreadakis, artiste : George Drivas * Japon , Takahiro Iwasaki , Turned Upside Down, It's a Forest * Russie, Theatrum Orbis, artistes : Grisha Bruskin, Recycle Group, Sasha Pirogova * Serbie , ENCLAVIA , Painting, consequence of this kind of life , Vladislav Šcepanovic, Milena Dragicevic, Dragan Zdravkovic * Suisse , Femmes de Venise, vidéos, Teresa Hubbard , Alexander Birchler, Carol Bove Arsanele * Argentine, The Horse Problem , Claudia Fontes * Chili, 1000 masques Mapuche, commissaire: Ticio Escobar, artiste : Bernardo Oyarzun * Irlande, Tremble, Tremble, Jesse Jones * Italie, Il Mondo Magico commmissaire : Cecilia Alemani, artistes: Giorgio Andreotta Calò, Roberto Cuoghi Imitation du Christ , Adelita Husni-Bey * Kosovo, Lost and Found commissaire: Arta Agani, artiste: Sislej Xhafa * Lettonie, What Can Go Wrong plaques gravées pour des extra-terrestres , Mikelis Fišers * Malte, HOMO MELITENSIS (l'Homme de Malte ) An Incomplete Inventory in 19 Chapters, commissaires : Raphael Vella et Bettina Hutschek * Nouvelle-Zélande, Emissaries, Lisa Reihana, Vaste projection vidéo historique * Pérou, Land of Tomorrow, Juan Javier Salazar * République sud-africaine, Candice Breitz & Mohau Modisakeng Autres lieux * Cuba , Palazzo Cavalli-Franchetti, Tiempos de la intuición , commissaire : Jorge Fernández Torres, artistes: , Iván Capote, Roberto Diago, Roberto Fabelo, José Manuel Fors, Aimée García, Reynier Leyva Novo, Meira Marrero & José Ángel Toirac, performance Mediterráneo de , René Peña, Mabel Poblet, Wilfredo Prieto, Esterio Segura, José Eduardo Yaque. * Liban (Arsenal nord) Zad Moultaka Soleil, noir Soleil hymne à ŠamaŠ, dieu babylonien Artistes remarqués Giardini * Olafur Eliasson, né en 1967, Danemark * Raymond Hains, 1926 - 2005 * Taus Makhacheva, né en 1983, Russie * Philippe Parreno, né en 1964 * , née en 1986 , États-Unis : vidéo Lake Valley * Hassan Sharif, 1951-2016, United Arab Emirates * Kiki Smith, né en 1956, Allemagne * Cerith Win Evans, né en 1958, GB Arsanele * né en 1968, Nigeria * , vidéaste, né en 1949, USA * Kader Attia, né en 1970 à Dugny (Seine-Saint-Denis) * , né en 1963, Inde * , né en 1931 Liban * , née en 1980 à Marseille * , né en 1986, Kosovo * née en 1934 États-Unis * , né en 1953, Mali * Irina Korina, née en 1977, Russie, vit à Moscou * , né en 1937, à Ôsaka * David Medalla, né en 1938, Philippines * Ernesto Neto , né à Rio de Janeiro , Brésil en 1964 * Kananginak Pootoogook, inuit du Canada , 1935-2010 * Liliana Porter, née en 1941, Argentine * Naufus Ramirez-Figueroa , né en 1978 au Guatemala, vit à Berlin * né en 1974 à Tirana, Albanie * Yorgos Sapountzis, né en 1976 Grèce, vit à Berlin * Shimabuku, japonais, né en 1969 à Kôbe, vit à Naha * Koki Tanaka, né en 1975, Kyôto, Japon, Of Walking on Unknown * Francis Uprichard, né en 1976 Nouvelle-Zélande, vit à Londres * Franz Erhard Walther né à Fulda, Allemagne en 1939 Évènements collatéraux *Michelangelo Pistoletto , Basilique San Giorgio *Bryan Mc Cormack, Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow Île San Giorgio Maggiore * , A Journey that wasn’t, Espace Louis Vuitton * The Golden Tower Évènements simultanés Sans avoir le label "Biennale" ces évènements importants ont lieu à Venise, à la même période: *''Treasures from the Wreck of the Unbelievable, Damien Hirst au Palais Grassi et à la Punta Dogana *Intuition, palais Fortuny * ''The Unplayed Notes Factory , Loris Gréaud, Campiello della Pescheria, Murano * Philip Guston et les poètes, galerie de l’Accademia, Dorsoduro * Glasstress, merveilles du verre, Palazzo Franchetti San Marco , 27 artistes dont Jan Fabre, , , Vik Muniz, Laure Prouvost, Abdulnasser Gharem, Sarah Sze, Ai Weiwei * Shirin Neshat, The Home of My Eyes , Museo Correr, Piazza San Marco Site officiel *La Biennale Galerie Galerie de photos Catégorie:Exposition réalisée en 2017 2017